Soft Little Secrets
by The Emcee
Summary: My Soul to Take. Fang has seen the looks and glances that Brandon has been throwing at her brother, and she doesn't agree with them. Brandon/Bug
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, there is no way I can get away with this three times. I mean, this will be the forth My Soul to Take story. But… I cannot help myself. I'm always thinking about what to write next about this movie simply because there are so many possibilities. That and I want Fan Fiction to create a new category for this movie. I know that not many people liked it, but I did and for the sake of those who enjoyed it like I did, I shall continue to write fictions on this movie until it has its own section in the movie department.

So, onto more important matters: I want to thank the three people, bless their hearts, who have reviewed my recent My Soul to Take stories. Thank you, Athena Puget, RACCOONtyranny, and Ningyoo for taking the time to read and review my stories. I greatly appreciate all the support you give me, and I shall never tire of your reviews. I appreciate each and everyone and I hope I continue to live up to your expectations. Also, to Ningyoo, it's not that hard for me to write about murder and such things; I'm a Criminal Justice major so I'm used to talking and writing about such things at this point in time. Thank you though for your concerns.

Alright, this story is a Brandon/Bug story. I don't know if I'll make this a multi-chapter story or not. I've been thinking about it, so I just might… Anyway, I do not own so don't sue me. It is boy on boy, so if you don't like then don't read this. Thank you. R&R. Enjoy!

**Soft Little Secrets**

Fang wasn't an idiot nor was she as blind and self-centered as everyone thought she was. No, she kept herself vigil and guarded and constantly keeping watch on those who surrounded her. So, it was only natural that she would begin to notice the looks, the glances, and the longing in Brandon's eyes every single time he looked at Bug.

And of course, Bug never noticed. He was too busy trying to keep himself from getting hit or assaulted even worse than usual. Her little brother, the miracle child, was too air-headed and spaced out to even notice that Brandon went easier on him than anyone else. Nor did he notice that Brandon took out his jealousy on Alex, Bug's best friend.

Yes, she noticed the way Brandon would change whenever he was around the blonde boy. It was a subtle change, but she still noticed it. Only her though; no one else seemed to realize that Brandon wasn't quite the stud that everyone thought he was. Especially clueless, innocent Bug.

Which is why she did her best to keep those two as far apart as possible. While she couldn't physically keep them apart, Fang did her best to keep them from becoming friends, or more. That was why the 'point system' was created; so that Brandon would **have** to bully Bug and Alex by punching and tormenting them. And everyone went by her rules, so when she gave Brittany the orders, Brittany would call and tell Brandon how hard to hit her brother and his stupid friend. Granted, Brandon had always been a bit of a bully, but it got worse upon entering high school and the creation of her point system.

Even though the Riverton Seven were birth mates, they weren't all close. Brittany and Brandon were in Fang's little clique, Penelope went off on her own and became a religious freak, and Bug, Alex, Jerome, and Jay formed their own small, nerdy group. But she couldn't deny that there was a special bond between the seven of them. So although there was a social rift between Bug and Brandon, there was also a bond there that Fang had to keep a close watch on.

And despite what everyone thought about her – not that she cared what others thought – she did love her brother and she wanted to protect him. Although his innocence about their….lineage annoyed her to no end, Fang kind of liked that quality about him. No one was like Bug that was for sure, especially Brittany. How could the blonde girl be innocent when she was in Fang's group? But it was that innocence, that child-like quality, that made Fang want to keep Brandon from Bug.

Fang knew what Brandon was like; even though the jock had secret feelings for Bug, that didn't stop him from sleeping around. Hell, he even got a goody-goody Christian girl knocked up! While the brunette did have a lot of decent qualities, that didn't change what he was or what he did. And deep in her heart she knew that if they ever got together Brandon would break Bug's heart. Brandon wasn't one for long-term relationships or for to be with just one girl for even a small period of time. So why would a relationship with Bug be any different?

It was one day during lunch that she finally confronted him about it. The fifteen year old jock was a bit shocked at her viciousness, but she didn't really care. Fang had him cornered in an empty hallway, and he was sweating like the pig that he was.

"I know, Brandon." Her voice was calm and low, but the icy hint to it made him cringe and try to back away even more, though he didn't get very far.

"W-what are you talkin' about, Fang?" The fear in his voice almost made her smile. Almost.

"I know about your secret crush on Bug. And if you were smart, you'd stay away from him." He didn't meet her eyes as he mumbled something that she couldn't quite hear.

"Come again, Brandon? What was that?"

"I said, I already told him about it."

"What?" As if it were on its own accord, her right hand reached out and took hold of Brandon's throat, applying as much pressure as it could. Her glare was enough to make a lesser make wet himself, and she looked every bit like the gothic princess that she truly was.

"Why would you do that? Do you **want** to die, Brandon?"

"N-no! But I couldn't… couldn't wait any… longer." His breath came out in sharp, suppressed gasps and he could barely even talk. Fang applied some more pressure before she left go, allowing Brandon to slump onto the cold tile floor of the school hallway. She thought for a second, her back facing the brunette jock, before she turned back around, a frightful expression on her face.

"Why couldn't you wait? What made you approach him?" He coughed a little before he stood up and panted, leaning on the wall for support. After a few minutes, Brandon was finally able to talk.

"I noticed… I noticed that he was starting to check me out. You know, like… Like I check him out…." Fang knew that this was awkward for him, but that only made her feel a bit better.

"And what all did you say?" He was still panting slightly, obviously stunned at being caught off guard, and by a girl nonetheless.

"I just… told him that I liked him… Like how a guy likes a girl."

"And?" She wasn't letting up, not with something as important as this.

"And he… he blushed and told me…" He paused which made Fang glare at him even more so than she was already.

"What did he tell you, Brandon?"

"He told me that he liked me too!" The silence that resonated was deafening. With wide, shocked eyes, Fang stared at Brandon. He just said that…Bug liked him back, right? Which only meant that Bug had been looking at Brandon as well. Suddenly, she felt so stupid and blind sighted. She had been so focused on Brandon and on keeping him from Bug that she failed to keep an eye out on Bug and wondering if he was returning the glances and looks.

God, how could she have been so stupid?

Well, it didn't matter. Fang was still going to keep them apart, even if she had to resort to blackmail or humiliation. She didn't care if Maye would get angry if she severely hurt Bug so long as it kept the two apart. But before that, she was going to make sure that Bug knew that a relationship with Brandon was completely out of the question. With a heavy heart and a distracted mind, Fang turned towards the lunchroom, stopping so that she stood beside Brandon.

"I will say this once, and only once: stay away from my brother, Brandon. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was still that calm, steady, and icy tone that it was when she first confronted him, and she was thankful for that. She thought her voice would quiver with shock and fear and anger, but it remained faithful as always.

Fang didn't even wait for a verbal answer nor did she bother to look at the jock. Instead, she walked into the lunchroom and thought about what she would say upon confronting her little brother when he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for posting this a day late. School and work on the same day give me little time to write. But here is the second chapter. I want to thank all of those who have been reading the stories I've written for My Soul to Take. Also, I want to apologize for the lack of individual shout outs in this chapter; I'm a bit stressed and tired and I can't think too clearly right not. However, I still appreciate all the support you've given me and for your reviews. Seriously, I love reading what people like or didn't like about my works, so please don't be shy and say whatever it is you like about what you've read.

Thank you for your time. R&R. Enjoy!

**Soft Little Secrets: Chapter 2**

Bug sighed as he opened the front door to his house and walked inside. School had…sucked. Well, in all honesty, it wasn't that bad. After all, he did receive an hundred percent on his science test. But it still sucked because Brandon had been avoiding him all day. Okay, so maybe Bug was just being paranoid; Brandon was the star of the football team and he had a lot of responsibilities that came with that title. And he understood that and accepted it, but it didn't explain why Brandon was acting so strange.

First, he had punched both him and Alex first thing this morning. While that wasn't uncommon, the fact that Brandon wasn't as gentle as he had been since their…confession made Bug stop and think. Second, every time he would pass Brandon in the hall or see him walking up ahead, the brunette would ignore him or turn around and walk away. And third, Brandon had pushed past him on his way out of the bathroom after school, where they would usually meet up and make out for a little while. So although Bug could contribute Brandon's behavior to him simply being the jerk that he was, it didn't feel like the jock was doing so out of force of habit.

No, after thinking about it clearly on the way home, Bug was confident that Brandon was definitely ignoring him. At the sudden realization, the young blonde sunk down onto the couch, book bag landing on the floor with a heavy thud. A million questions were racing about his mind, many of them difficult and confusing. Despite that, all Bug really wanted to know was: Why the heck was Brandon so mad at him?

Brandon **must** have been angry with him or else he wouldn't be ignoring the blonde, right? Therefore, Bug must have done or said something to him to spark his fury. It only made sense, but the question now as: What could he have done to have provoked such a strong reaction? Could it be that Brandon was still jealous that Alex was his best friend?

Of course Alex was his best friend. Even though all of the Riverton Seven had a special connection, Alex and Bug had been best friends from the start. They were incredibly close; closer than siblings, actually. Bug admired Alex for his strength and his slightly odd sense of humor. And Alex…well, he guessed that Alex liked that Bug was always there for him; that he was more dependable than anyone else in his life had been. So yes, they were extremely close. But Brandon didn't need to worry about that. Bug had told him that many times since they first started their secret relationship about a month ago.

'Brandon, you don't have to worry. You're the only one I really like. Alex is my best friend, but you… You're something more than that. At least, I hope you will be…' Bug sighed once more as he repeated in his head what he had told Brandon upon hearing the confession of jealous spew from the brunette's lips.

Looking at the clock, Bug grabbed his bag and stood up, making his way upstairs to his room. His mom would be home soon, and he didn't want to worry her with all the thinking he was doing. If he was too deep in thought, then things would just ramble out of his mouth. Like yesterday when she came home, he repeated Penelope's side of the conversation to her when he was thinking about Brandon. That little episode had confused and worried his mom, so he thought it'd be best to do tonight's thinking in his room.

Bug was reaching out to grasp the doorknob and go inside his room when Fang called out his name.

"Bug, hold on for a minute." Looking up, he saw his older sister walk towards him from her room. It appeared as though she had been doing some thinking herself, for her eyes showed deep concentration and concern, the shadows of her thoughts still plain as day on her face. However, to any normal bystander, she would appear to be the same as always. Bug was lucky to recognize the current expression even though she was his sister.

"Sure, Fang." They stood in silence; Fang in deep thought while Bug started at the ground, occasionally shifting his feet and rustling his book bag. After what seemed like an eternity, Fang finally spoke up.

"Bug… I know about you and Brandon." At this, the blonde's head snapped up and he stared at his sister with a half shocked, half horrified expression on his soft face.

How could she know? They had been so careful; only meeting after school and only when no one else was around. If they talked on the phone, Brandon would call him late at night. And the looks and the glances… No one else mentioned anything. And if it was obvious, then Alex definitely would have said something. But then again, Fang was a bit more intuitive than most people…

But _**still…**_

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Usually, she'd leave him alone if he played dumb and acted like he was clueless until he came out of his denial. And Bug hoped that she'd do the same right now.

He was wrong.

"Cut the shit, Adam. We both know what I'm talking about. You. Brandon. In a relationship. Even you're not that airheaded." She was trying to act calm and nonchalant about it, but Bug heard the tremble in her voice, the worry that laced the chilled words.

"Okay. So, Brandon and I are together. What about it?"

"You need to stay away from him." He flinched at the sudden command. While he figured that she'd be a little worried and tell him bad things about Brandon, Bug didn't think she'd be so blunt and tell him to stay away. How could he stay away? It felt wrong to not be with Brandon… He looked at her, shock apparent in his wide, blue eyes.

"What? Why?"

"He's bad news for you, Adam. All Brandon wants is sex. It's all he's ever wanted and all he'll ever want. Being in a relationship with him will only ruin you."

"Why… What makes you say that?" He was feeling overwhelmed by this. It was too much to process and he was starting to get another headache.

"For example; Principal Pratt's daughter, Melanie Pratt."

"W-what about her?"

"He knocked her up about two months ago. Didn't he tell you? Or maybe he doesn't know. But even if he doesn't, when he finds out, all he'll want to do is either get wasted and laid or become the father of that baby. And you don't need to put up with that. Besides, Brittany's more his type. Those two would be perfect together and you know it. Face it, Bug, whatever you have with Brandon or whatever you feel, it isn't going to last."

Bug didn't want to hear anymore. He just wanted to leave; to go and see Brandon and ask him about this. Yes, Brandon had told him about Melanie; it was the first thing he mentioned when they started their odd, little relationship. And Bug had accepted it. Brandon had told him himself that while he would be there for the baby, he also wanted to still be with Bug if it was possible. All Bug had said was that it didn't really bother him and that as long as Brandon didn't stray then everything would be fine.

But what if Fang was right? What if all Brandon wanted was to sleep with him? Bug wasn't ready for that step yet and he had told Brandon that. The jock seemed to understand, and he hoped that it wouldn't be a problem. Maybe that was why Brandon had been acting to odd lately. Perhaps he just wanted to have sex and nothing else. If that were the case, then maybe he should be with Brittany. After all, why would Brandon want to sleep with a freak like him when he had someone like Brittany at his disposal?

It wasn't until their mom came upstairs and asked him what was wrong, wiping the tears from his pale face, that Bug realized that he was crying. Numbly, Bug just leaned into his mother's embrace when she hugged him tightly, muttering comforting things in his ears. Fang gave him a sad look, maybe full of pity or genuine sorrow, before she gently patted his arm and returned to her room. After a few minutes of just standing there, Bug entered his room, leaving a confused Maye staring at his bedroom door with a worried countenance.

In her room, Fang fell back onto her bed. Rolling over, she stared at her doll house in a daze as she thought about the brief conversation she had with Bug. She felt bad for her brother, but he had to be told. And hopefully, he'd save them both the heartache and sorrow and break up with Brandon. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: So that's the second chapter. Happy Halloween to one and all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I believe I must clarify something before I begin this chapter, XD. Chapter two is set on the same day as chapter one and it's from Bug's point of view. I just thought I ought to clear that up first. And yes, I did want the chapters to sort of meld together and blend; I think doing so makes for a smooth flowing story. I probably should have explained this at the end of chapter two, but I was a bit hysterical at that moment in time, so I forgot. I apologize for any confusion or upset that I may have caused.

Anyway, I want to thank Athena Puget, RACCOONtyranny, and Ningyoo for all of their support. Honestly, I cannot thank you three enough for all the support and encouragement you've given me and continue to give me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others. This one's for the three of you. Thank you again.

Onto chapter three! It's a Brandon/Bug story, or boy on boy, therefore if you don't like then don't read. Thank you. Please R&R. Enjoy!

**Soft Little Secrets: Chapter 3**

Bug didn't want to go to school today. Going to school would mean having to see Brandon, and if he saw the older boy, then he just may confront him about…well, everything. While he didn't care about Melanie Pratt, he did care about the other things Fang had talked about. Being used just for sex; a quick lay that was easily tossed aside and forgotten. That was something that really bothered him. Although he liked to believe that he held more faith in the jock than Fang did, he couldn't deny that Brandon could be a bit of a…player? Is that the word Alex would use?

It didn't matter; Bug knew he'd have to go to school regardless of if he wanted to or not. After all, his mother's a nurse so it's not like he could fake an illness or something. Even if he could get away with it, he's never been absent from school. He's left early a few times for doctor's appointments and stuff like that, but just not showing up? It never happened. With Riverton being such a small town, his mom would find out in no time anyway, so why bother not going?

With a heavy heart and a troubled mind, Bug left the house and began his walk to school. Alex joined him a few minutes later, and the tension thickened. Before they got very far, Alex grabbed Bug's arm and pulled him back a few steps.

"Bug, what's wrong?" His best friend looked up at him with worried brown eyes. The blonde couldn't look him in the eye; he couldn't look at him period. Maybe it was stupid, but he felt that if he did look at Alex, then his best friend would automatically know what had happened yesterday and would hate him for it.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong…" His voice was soft, but even Alex picked up on the slight quiver that pulsated through it. Scoffing softly, Alex shook his head.

"That's bullshit, Bug. You completely ignored me while I was talking to you just now."

"All you said was hi…" Don't look at him…

"No. I was talking for five straight minutes Bug. Now tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I already told you: nothing's wrong." Don't look at him…

"And I told you that that was bullshit. C'mon, Bug, you can tell me anything. I tell you everything. You can trust me."

"…It's just…I can't…" _Don't look at him…! _

"Yes you can. It's okay; I'm here." With a heavy sigh, Bug looked at Alex, wide, frightened blue eyes meeting worried brown, and, in what seemed like some sort of supernatural flash, the two came to an instant understanding. An understanding of pain, or torment and sadness.

"Don't be mad, but… I've sort of being seeing Brandon for about a month. Secretly of course…"

A strong, uncomfortable silence emanated between the two. It was so suffocating that Bug's knees nearly gave out after a few mere seconds. Alex stared at him, though his eyes held a distant gaze. He was in deep thought, not staring numbly at his best friend. This gave Bug a small sense of security. If Alex was processing what he had just said, then maybe he was also thinking about why he had been kept in the dark. Bug didn't like keeping something like his relationship with Brandon from Alex, but he felt like it wasn't the right time to tell the shorter boy about it. Not yet. At least, not until now, when he desperately needed the support and courage that Alex had always managed to give him.

"Well… That explains a lot, that's for sure." Alex's soft voice made Bug look at his friend with a confused expression on his face. With a small smirk, Alex shrugged and started walking again, leaving Bug behind. Bug had to walk at a fast pace to catch up to him.

"What do you mean? You're not mad that I kept something like that from you? Alex, I'd understand if you're mad that I did, but please-"

"Bug, shut up for a minute, will ya? I wasn't done talking."

"But you started walking away…" Alex sighed, shaking his head, his curly brown hair flailing about.

"Because we're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry up. Anyway, you secretly dating Brandon isn't all that surprising. I mean, he's been checking you out since we turned thirteen. It was sort of funny at first, because I just thought that he was being desperate-" Bug gave him a look and Alex quickly explained.

"Not because you're bad looking. Actually, you're quite attractive, but not every girl wants to sleep with him, so I just figured he was low on supply. "

"Oh… Sorry." Bug's cheeks turned a soft pink color. He didn't know that Brandon had been checking him out for a few years. In all honesty, he was sort of shocked. Shaking his head slightly, he cleared his mind and continued to listen to Alex.

"Anyway, after a few months, it stopped being funny and turn slightly alarming. I mean, the guy definitely knows how to throw a punch, so he could've just taken what he wanted and move on. But he didn't. And then not long ago, you started checking him out, only you did it in your own Bug-like way so no one but me and Jay knew what was really going on. That, and Brandon hasn't been hitting you as hard as he used to…"

"Wait… Jay knows about this too? Have we really been that obvious to everyone?" Bug couldn't believe it; both Alex and Jay knew? Did that mean that they told Jerome? Well, even if they did tell Jerome, he wouldn't have told his sister.

"Not really. He asked me what I thought and I told him that he was imagining things and to forget about it. You know Jay; once he's told to forget something, its dead and buried."

"Yeah." Bug nearly sighed with relief. Although he trusted Jay – after all, they had been friends since birth for the most part – Bug knew that Jay could ramble about things. Usually, it happened by accident, but if someone overheard the wrong conversation… He shuddered, thinking about the tortured he'd go through, and the torture that Brandon would go through as well.

"So, now that you've brought up your relationship with Brandon, what's wrong?" Bug sighed; he knew, deep down, that he wasn't getting out of this now.

"Well… Last night Fang confronted me about it. She basically told me that I need to break up with him and stay away from him. Fang also said that all Brandon wants is sex and that a relationship between him and Brittany was more promising than one with me." They left the woods and were starting to walk up towards the school, nodding a brief hello to Jose.

"Are you serious?" Bug nodded and Alex groaned in an irritated fashion. "She always finds a way to put you down. You have a small piece of happiness and she takes it from you, stomps it down, spits on it, and then tosses it aside like a ragdoll. I swear, she gets high off of making you miserable and depressed."

"But she seemed genuinely concerned…" They entered the school and started walking up the steps. Alex sighed and stopped, looking at Bug.

"It's hard to tell with her, Bug. She's a deceptive witch with a heart made of cold, black stone. You should always listen to her, you know."

"I know. That's why I'm going to talk to Brandon about it… Eventually."

"Like today?" Bug stifled a groan. This is why he didn't want to come to school today; he wanted to avoid Brandon for at least a little while. But, he should do it now, today, before he loses the chance to do so.

"I guess I have no choice." Alex smiled and patted Bug on the back as they entered their first period classroom. For a brief moment, Bug's eyes connected with Brandon's, pain and longing flashing in both of their eyes, before the jock turned his head away. With a feeling of dread, the blonde sat down, placing his book bag on the floor.

"That's the spirit, Bug. You going to do it after school in the bathroom?" Bug looked at his best friend with a surprised gaze while Alex shrugged nonchalantly and sat down in the seat beside him.

"I'm your best friend, Bug. It wasn't that surprising to learn that you and Brandon were dating. And since you two wanted it kept under wraps, the only place aside the woods to meet would be the bathrooms."

"You know me too well, Alex…"

"What can I say? That's what best friends are for." The teacher chose that moment to walk in and quiet down the class. As the announcements aired over the loud speakers, Bug thought about all that could happen when he would pull Brandon inside their usual meeting place and ask him about everything Fang had told him. Bug's stomach flip flopped a bit as he thought about all the possible things Brandon could say to him.

Perhaps Fang was right; maybe he was going to get his heart broken…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm in the mood to write this fine evening. Therefore, I am posting the fourth chapter of this story. To all of those who have kept up with this story, I thank you. And to the three individuals who have shown me so much support and have stuck with my maniacal writings, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. Please, R&R. Enjoy!

**Soft Little Secrets: Chapter 4**

Bug was practically shaking with fear as he waited for Brandon to enter the bathroom. It was the brunette's usual routine: after school ended, he'd go to the bathroom before leaving for home or football practice. School had ended two minutes ago, and Brandon usually arrived about five minutes after classes were let out. He was lucky; Alex asked to go to the bathroom the last five minutes of class and he practically dragged Bug along with him. At first, he had protested, and was about to scream when Alex threw him, literally, into the boys' bathroom.

Once inside, Alex did indeed relieve himself, leaving Bug to shuffle around and looking anywhere but at his best friend. While Bug wasn't entirely ignorant of the male anatomy, he wasn't entirely comfortable with looking. At least, not yet, and certain not Alex's. The very thought of it made him blush and cringe. When Alex was finished, he zipped up, turned around, and started talking.

"So, have you figured out what to say, Bug?" His palms started sweating and he felt like he was shaking.

"Kind of…"

"Well good, because Jerome and I can only keep him trapped in here for so long. If any teachers pass by, we'll leave you to your own devices." Bug started to nod, but he stopped and looked at his best friend.

"W-what did you say? You and Jerome are….doing what?" At this, Alex smirked triumphantly.

"You heard me, but I'll tell you again any. Once Brandon gets here, Jerome and I are going to trap him inside, giving you enough time to confront him."

"Wait… Jerome's helping? Does he know about…?" Bug's face paled, and it must have been obvious because Alex took a few steps closer to his best friend, looking concerned.

"Of course not Bug; I won't tell anyone until you say it's okay. I just told him that you were facing your fears and that you needed some back up."

"Oh…" In truth, Bug was only half listening. He was only half interested in Alex's little scheme. The only thing his mind was really focused on was Brandon and what to say and do when the jock arrived. With a comforting pat on the arm, Alex left, telling the blonde good luck and that he'd see him soon.

That was about four minutes ago.

Bug started panicking when he heard Brandon approaching the bathroom. He was talking to one of his football friends and, by the volume of his voice, he was nearby. Glancing around for a split second, Bug opened the last bathroom stall and scurried inside. Locking the door, he pressed himself to the wall and crouched down, doing his best to keep himself as well hidden as possible. His nerves nearly got the best of him, but then he remembered that Alex and Jerome were waiting somewhere outside, lurking in some dark classroom or corridor. Knowing that he had some support, Bug took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Although his palms were still sweaty and he was quivering slightly, he knew that this was something he couldn't avoid.

He was going to work things out with Brandon today, even if it killed him.

Brandon's voice was practically a loud scream as he said good-bye to his friend and entered the bathroom. There was the sound of a pair of jeans being undone, and he heard Brandon relieve himself. Bug waited until he heard the jock finish and begin washing his hands before he unlocked the stall and, taking a deep breath, stepped out.

"Hey, Brandon." The brunette jumped slightly when he heard Bug's voice, and the blonde almost cringed.

"Bug! What are… What are you doing here?" He had ceased washing his hands and had turned around to face the small blonde boy. Bug bit his lip gently before he looked up at the brunette.

"I… We need to talk. About this…us." He barely realized that he was even talking; the words seemed to flow of their own accord. Bug kept his eyes on Brandon and watched as the older boy inhaled sharply.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about. I'm not interested in you anymore, Bug. The only one I am interested in is Brittany."

"I don't think that's true."

There was a heavy pause, neither boy said anything and the tension grew thicker and thicker by the second. The words had already sunk in, and there was no denying the truth in them. They both knew that they needed to patch things up, to repair what had been undone by just one single person. But saying the things that needed to be said was a whole different matter entirely. Bug's eyes had traveled to the tile floor after he had finished his sentence, but when he finally looked up, he saw Brandon staring at him. And the obvious pain and torment that was evident in the brunette's eyes made Bug's heart melt.

It was this sweet, gentle side, the side that was vulnerable and sensitive, that Bug liked so much about the older boy. Granted, there were other reasons why he liked Brandon, but his sweet side was one of the most important, if not _**the**_ most important. And he could relate to him so easily; like right now. Bug was sure that his eyes held just as much pain and suffering as Brandon's did. Their need to just be together was too overwhelming to ignore.

"Fang told me to stay away from you, Brandon. She told me how you only wanted sex and that a relationship with you would break my heart. And she also told me about Melanie, but I already knew about that; you told me, remember?"

"Bug-"

"But even after all of that, even after I was told so many different things about you and to stay away from you, I won't listen. I'm not… I'm not interested in anyone else. I don't want anyone else but you."

"Bug, just listen-"

"And I know that it's possible that you might be using me for sex or for something else, but I don't care. I guess I'm just selfish like that; I can't give you up. I won't. I-"

"Bug! Shut the fuck up! Seriously, God!" Bug's mouth snapped shut, stopping his rambling. He expected to see Brandon's angry face glaring at him. He expected a fist to collide with his face in the stronger punch the star quarterback could throw.

Instead, Brandon had a smile on his face and it appeared as though he had been laughing. Shaking his head, he approached the blonde boy and pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into Bug's neck, inhaling his scent and rubbing his back. With wide, shocked blue eyes, Bug hesitantly wrapped his arms around Brandon's shoulders, pulling him closer. They stood there, in the middle of the bathroom, holding onto each other tightly. After a little while, Brandon pulled back slightly and tilted Bug's head up. He gazed into those beautiful blue eyes before he close the gap between his face and Bug's and planted a loving kiss on those soft lips.

Bug nearly gasped as he felt Brandon's lips brush against his. This kiss was exactly like their first one: gentle, hesitant, unsure, yet loving at the same time. And it was over way too soon for his liking. For a brief moment, their eyes connected, brown against blue, before they leaned back in for another kiss. However, this kiss was different; it felt more heated, more urgent and less gentle. It ignited something in Bug, something that felt slightly familiar yet foreign at the same time.

Although neither wanted to pull away, the need for air became too great and they both pulled away, panting only just. Bug nearly collapsed, but Brandon steadied him and pulled both of them over to the wall opposite the bathroom stalls. They stood there, Bug leaning against Brandon, and Brandon holding his blonde against him, one hand sliding through the soft hair. It was another minute or two before Brandon picked back up where he left off.

"Anyway…back to what I was trying to say… Bug, I gotta tell you something, and it might piss you off, or you might not care. With you, it's always hard to tell." Still panting slightly, Bug looked up at the brunette and stared at him.

"Fang cornered me a few days ago. She told me to stay away from you."

"What?"

"Yeah. And I tried. It was harder than hell. I mean, I can't just stay away from you. You're just so…addictive." Bug sighed in relief and practically fell limp against the jock.

"So… You're not mad at me or anything like that?"

"No, Bug. Why would I be?"

"I don't know… Because I'm not normal. I'm…disturbed, according to what Fang tells people. And even among the seven of us, I'm…different. I don't try to be. I'm just…" Brandon sighed and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"You're innocent, Bug. That's all. And, so what if you're a little nuts? After all, we seven are supposed to be the reflections of Abel Plankov's personalities." Bug smiled to himself; the Brandon he knew was back and he felt so relieve and happy and content.

"I guess… Hey, Brandon?" The brunette looked down at him and tilted his head to the left slightly.

"What babe?"

"Do you… Do you want to come over to my house tonight? I… I'm not afraid of us anymore…" Brandon's eyes widened slightly as he took in what Bug had said. After a few moments of consideration, he nodded and pulled Bug even closer to him.

"Sure. I don't have practice or anything today. Will your mom mind?" Bug shook his head.

"No, she won't mind. She'll be surprised, I'm sure. But it won't be anything to worry about."

"Okay." They didn't speak for a few minutes, both were just content with each others' presence. Finally, Bug spoke up.

"So…are we back together?" Brandon smiled and kissed Bug once more before he pulled away and grabbed both his and Bug's book bags. Handing the book bag back to the blonde, Brandon gently grasped one of Bug's pale hands.

"I didn't know we broke up." They shared a smile before Brandon opened the bathroom door and walked out. However, their sweet moment was short lived.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Fang's cold, distant voice wiped the smiles off their faces and they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them, in all of her gothic beauty, was Fang, and the look on her face was enough to kill even the most cold-blooded murderer. Or even the Riverton Ripper himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I swear I shall never be tired of the reviews of support and encouragement that I receive with every chapter I write. Were it not for the fact that I work tonight, I'd write more, but alas, it is not destined to be. A big thanks to Athena Puget, RACCOONtyranny, and Ningyoo for all of your support. You guys are truly wonderful and I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations.

This is chapter fiver; it's Brandon/Bug, or boy on boy. So, don't like, then don't read. R&R. Enjoy!

**Soft Little Secrets: Chapter 5**

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Fang's cold, distant voice wiped the smiles off their faces and they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them, in all of her gothic beauty, was Fang, and the look on her face was enough to kill even the most cold-blooded murder. Or even the Riverton Ripper himself.

Bug was stunned into a shocked silence, unable to move or speak. His hand was shaking and he could vaguely feel Brandon's sweaty hand quivering as well. How did she know that they would be here? Did she follow him or something? Why would she do that when she had the Fang Zone to worry about? He turned his head to the right slightly and saw both Alex and Jerome peeking around the corner. Alex shook his head apologetically and mouthed 'sorry' at the blonde.

That's right; he remembered Alex saying that he'd bolt if he saw anyone coming. And since it was Fang, he'd be pulling Jerome along double quick to escape. Bug was a little shocked that they managed to get away before Fang sank her claws into them. But he was glad that they had; he'd be incredibly upset if anything were to happen to his friends because of him.

"Did I tell both of you to stay away from each other? Or are you determined to make your lives a living hell here?" Once Fang started speaking again, Bug turned his attention back to his older sister. It was quite obvious that she was extremely pissed off, but the thoughts churning about in her head weren't as easily deciphered.

"I… I can't…Fang." He was surprised actually said anything. Usually, he would avoid her all together if she was angry. And when she was angry at him, Bug usually hid in his room or was with Alex. If an angry Fang was around, having a witness around would be a good idea.

"What do you mean, you little insect? How hard is it for you to follow simple directions?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously at his words, and Bug took a step back away from her. Satisfied with the reaction, Fang turned her glare towards Brandon, who looked as though he was about to shit himself. An even better reaction than Bug's.

"And you! I told you to stay away from my brother. Do you want me to rip your dick off and throw it back at you, you fucking crotch dog?" Brandon winced and his free hand automatically journeyed to the front of his pants, as if he would be able to protect his manhood from Fang.

"Leave him alone Fang… It's okay. We… We talked about it." Bug's voice was full of fear, but it rang out strong and true. Fang's attention turned back to her brother.

"You talked about what exactly?"

"Us…and the stuff you told me yesterday."

"Get it through your thick skull, you little, sniveling insect: there is no us. You two are **not** together. Understand?"

"Yes, Fang, we are." Both Fang and Bug turned and looked at Brandon; Bug with wide, surprised, yet hopeful eyes, and Fang with surprised, angry eyes.

"What did you say to me, jockstrap?" Fang's barking insult didn't phase Brandon one bit. He stood strong and proud, grasping Bug's hand with his own and not easing up one bit. It was as though holding onto Bug gave him all the courage he needed to confront this demon of a sister. Were it not for their current predicament, Bug would've been incredibly happy that Brandon was putting himself out on the line for them.

"I said: Yes, Fang, we are. Didn't you hear me the first time?" Fang quickly closed the gap between her and the brunette boy and she glared up at him. She was practically in his face and Brandon had to lean his head back in order to look down at her.

"And what makes you think that? Being in a relationship doesn't mean that you're with the person until they have sex with you and then you dump them."

"I'm not stupid Fang; I know that."

"Then what makes you think that this is any different? Do you like Bug so much that you'd change your whorish ways in order to be with him? Can you do that, Brandon? Or rather, are you willing to do that? Because I will not allow you to hurt him like that; to break his fragile heart into tiny pieces just to satisfy to libido." Fang's voice dropped from being cold and calm to soft and quivering, holding her anger in.

"Look Fang, I know that I'm a piece of shit. I know that I'm a crotch dog. Seriously, I get that. But I also get that I can't be like that if I want to be with Bug. Your brother is different from the other relationships I've been in. He's something special, and I don't want to lose this feeling." Fang's eyes narrowed once again.

"What feeling?" Brandon sighed and looked over at the shorter blonde boy standing by his side, gazing up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. Eyes that held so many different emotions in them that Brandon could hardly stand it. Eyes that told him all he needed to know without the words, although Bug would always say them anyway.

"The feeling that…I'm actually important to Bug. Like I'm more than just bragging rights or a fuck toy for some horny girl. He makes me feel different; he makes me feel like, for the first time, I actually care about something more than just myself and my sexual appetite." With a soft smile, Brandon squeezed Bug's hand and nodded at the blonde. Bug smiled back.

"Will you ever cheat on him, Brandon? Are you going to be good to him and give him the relationship him deserves?" Fang's anger was slowly dissipating and was being replaced with worry and fear; fear for her brother and for his innocence. Brandon turned his attention back to Fang and stared her straight in the eye as he answered her questions.

"I've always be a one girl man, Fang. You ought to know that. Like I said, Bug's something special, and our relationship is different from any other I've ever had. And to be honest, I want it to work out this time. He's not someone I'm willing to give up easily. We've known each other since we were born, and I can honestly say that I believe I love him." Bug's face flushed a bright red and he sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn't expecting that.

"You… You what?"

"I love you, Bug. And I don't let go of the things that I love."

Stepping back, Fang gazed long and hard at the two boys. With hands clasped tightly together, Bug was looking up at Brandon while the jock stared right back, a small smile on his features, brightening up his face. After a moment or so, Bug slowly smiled and he leaned forward, resting his head on Brandon's chest, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Brandon wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him close. There wasn't a need for words – Fang could see that as plain as day – they just automatically understood each other. One of the perks of the bond that connected the Riverton Seven. And it was that bond that made it next to impossible to keep the apart; after all, how can one severe a bond that they don't understand? That realization hit her hard.

Fang felt like the biggest bitch alive.

Granted, she always knew that she was a bitch, but still. Even with her threats and warnings, it'd be impossible for Brandon and Bug to keep away from each other. Although she wanted to protect Bug, she knew that he wouldn't live a sheltered life forever. He needed to experience things himself, and she had no right to keep him from doing so. All she could do was keep watch from the shadows, like she always has.

With a defeated sigh, Fang shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess…that if you two are that into each other, then I'll let it slide. But I warn you Brandon, if you break my brother's heart, I'm going to break your dick. Got it?" Brandon nodded quickly and Fang smirked before picking up her purse off the floor.

"Good. Now, get home. Mom will have a fit it you're late again."

And with that, she left the two in the hallway, feeling two pairs of eyes on her as she left.

A/N: I apologize if this kind of sucks. I wanted to post this before I had to leave for work.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Truth be told, I should be doing my Intro to Personal Computers homework, but I don't want too. XD I'd rather be writing a new chapter for my three little muses (yes that is what you guys are now. I hope you like it because, in all honesty, it's true. You're the only ones who keep me writing My Soul to Take fan fiction. …Well, I also write it because I'm a weirdo who has many unresolved issues, but that's not important). Seriously, how many times have I thanked the three of you? Not enough so here's another one: Thank you, Athena Puget, RACCOONtyranny, and Ningyoo for of your support. It does not go unnoticed or underappreciated that's for sure. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Well, I do believe that this may be the last chapter of this story. I'm not too sure; it depends on how this chapter goes. Anyway, R&R. Enjoy!

**Soft Little Secrets: Chapter 5**

Both Bug and Brandon just stood there in the middle of the hallway, staring at the empty space where Fang had stood mere minutes ago. Neither said a word; they couldn't, for they were too shocked to say anything. While they had expected fireworks, or rather nuclear bombs, they certainly hadn't expected the gothic princess to just give in, especially so easily.

Bug didn't know exactly how to react to the whole situation. On one side, he was glad that Fang had accepted his relationship with Brandon; on the other, he was frightened about what she may be planning. Of course, it was possible that he was over thinking the situation; it's a regular occurrence for him, especially with the additional help from the other voices that accompany his own inner thoughts. Not that it mattered; as long as he was with Brandon, he was happy.

Shaking his head, Bug looked around the hall before he repositioned his book bag and squeezed Brandon's hand. The brunette shook his head as though he were clearing his thoughts, and looked down at the blonde.

"So… Are you ready to go to my house?" Brandon barked out a laugh, a rich, hearty laugh that made Bug's stomach squirm and do all sorts of things. No one else had this effected on him, just Brandon.

"Your sister comes and nearly tears both of us a new asshole and all you can say after she's done and leaves is that?" More laughter erupted and a smile tugged at Bug's face. Soon, both boys were laughing and they secretly counted their blessings that no one else was around. If the teachers caught sight of them and word spread around town, a big mess would boil over the pot before they were ready to deal with it. It's not that they weren't going to go public ever; they just wanted to wait until the time was right.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Brandon laughed again and ran his free hand through his hair. Shifting his book bag, Brandon smiled his boyfriend and lifted their entwined hands up in the air.

"Well then, shall we go?" Bug nodded and started walking, Brandon following just a few inches behind. It was probably a good fifteen minutes after the bell rang, so only the faculty should be left, and if they were lucky, they'd all be at a meeting of some sort.

After leaving the building, they began their trek through the woods, all the while holding hands and staying silence, not wanting to disturb each other. They were merely reveling in each other's presence and enjoying the close proximity they were lucky to finally have. Openly, of course. Lord knows that before Fang got involved, they had been close enough in private; nothing too serious. Not yet at least.

"You know, I meant what I said." Brandon's voice broke the silence that had settled comfortably between them. They weren't far from Bug's house now, and soon, they'd be inside, telling the blonde's mother about their relationship. And he wanted to make a few things clear before any doubts surfaced.

"About what?" Bug looked at him with questioning, oblivious eyes and Brandon had to suppress an eye roll. Although he loved the blonde boy a lot, the jock had yet to become patient with Bug's short term memory. While Brandon wasn't sure that Bug had a problem with his memory, he really didn't know what else to call his spacing out episodes. He knew that it couldn't be innocence or ignorance, but the brunette's scholarly skills weren't all that impressive, so he wasn't entirely positive on what term to use.

"About being in love with you. And just to give you a heads up, I'm willing to wait until you're ready. To go any further than making out, I mean. I know you're not used to relationships, so…"

Bug had to stare at the jock for a little bit. Did…did Brandon just say that? Was he being serious? Looking at the taller boy, Bug couldn't see any humor in his facial features or even a sparkly of laughter in his brown eyes. He had meant every word, and the blonde could help but blush at what had been said. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought about…**that **too much, but if he ever admitted that to anyone – especially Alex – then he'd get laughed at for sure.

But just knowing that Brandon, the star quarterback who could have practically anyone he wanted, was willing to wait for Bug and be patient until he was ready to make love completely dumbfounded him. He wasn't expecting that, but he was happy. Happy that Brandon would do that for him, because it meant that the older boy truly did care for him. He couldn't help the smile on his face and he stepped closer to Brandon, wrapping his arms around the brunette in a tight hug. When he felt those strong arms pull him closer and envelop him in the warmth that only Brandon could bring, Bug's heart fluttered and he sighed as he relaxed into the embrace.

They stood there for a minute or two before Brandon pulled away and grasped Bug's chin gently with his fingers.

"Let's go tell your mom the good news. I bet Fang's already told her something, so she's probably waiting for us." Bug nodded, finding himself unable to speak.

They pulled apart and continued their short journey to Bug's house. His mom's car was in the driveway, so she was definitely home. Bug opened the door and, with Brandon in tow, walked into the house. It was calm and quiet; there was no tension in the air, no feel of dread or hatred. Just the same loving, warm atmosphere that Bug's always known and was familiar with. The sound of the refrigerator opening and closing caught their attention, and the two boys walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." Bug's small voice called out to the brunette woman who was placing dinner into the oven. Upon hearing her son's voice, she stood up and turned towards them, a smile breaking out on her face as she saw her blonde boy. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, squeezing him a bit before she pulled back.

"It's about time you got home; I was starting to worry. Your sister told me that you might be a little late but…" Her voice stopped when she looked over at Brandon, who was standing quietly behind Bug. Bug's mom glanced down at their joined hands before she stepped back to take a good look at them.

With a thoughtful look on her face, she assessed the unlikely pair, before she nodded to herself and shook her head, a smile reappearing on her face. She laughed and turned back to the stove to stir whatever it was that was in the pot.

"So this is what Leah meant when she said that you'd be bringing a toy home with you. Although I must admit, I wasn't really expecting this." Bug released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Although his mom wasn't screaming or forsaking them, he was still anxious.

"Mom…? You're not mad or…or anything?" Bug had to ask, even if his voice shook and quivered with fear of rejection and loss of love. He didn't know how he'd react if his mom rejected him about his relationship. She stopped what she was doing and turned back around to answer him.

"Of course I'm not mad Adam. You're my son and I love you no matter what choices you make in life. I could never throw you out or anything like that. Face it kiddo, you're stuck with me." She smiled, a kind, warm smile before she turned back around.

"But if Brandon hurts you in any way, shape, or form, I will come after him with every weapon in my arsenal. Do I make myself clear?" At that, Brandon's face paled a bit before he nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go sit down in the living room. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." With subtle nods, the two boys went and sat in the living room. Bug leaned against Brandon's chest and the jock started running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. Closing his eyes with a soft sigh, Bug relaxed, enjoying the moment and not wanting it to end. But the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs broke him out of his trance, and he opened his blue eyes to see Fang landing on the living room floor, sending them a calculating smile.

"I'm assuming you told Mom. Good thing too because she'd be pissed if she found out at church." She started heading towards the kitchen, but she paused and looked over her shoulder at the two who were merely staring back at her. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you: I've been recording your sweet little moment for the past few minutes. So if you ever piss me off, I'll post the video all over facebook."

With a triumphant smirk, she held up her camcorder before walking into the kitchen. Brandon groaned and Bug just stared at the space she had just occupied. He almost laughed; almost. It was funny; in a way, this was another way to keep Brandon in line. Not that Bug thought the jock would stray. At least, he hoped not. Looking up at the brunette, he couldn't help but smile. And for no reason at all, the blonde just leaned up and gently kissed Brandon's chin, capturing the older boy's attention instantly.

Smiling, Brandon looked down at the small boy in his arms. Finally, they were together, and even had some support. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Bug's soft, pink lips. Although telling his parents wouldn't be nearly as quick and easy as it was telling Bug's mom, he was still going to tell them. And he really didn't care if they supported him or shunned him; so long as he had Bug, he'd be happy.

"Boys, dinner!"

But if Dunkleman ever tried to pull any funny shit with his Bug, he'd give him a twenty for sure.

A/N: Okay, I started this last night and I just finished it tonight. I apologize for the author's note above; I didn't mean to be all hyper active and rant like that. And I was trying really hard to post this last chapter before I had to go into work today, but the Universe wasn't working with me tonight. I hoped you all liked this! Please R&R!


	7. Important Author's Note!

A/N: I was going through my _My Soul to Take_ stories when I noticed something. I never changed chapter two of this story like I originally planned. Duh! XD I feel like such a moron. You honestly have no idea how embarrassing this is… Anyway, I'm just posting this to let you all know that the problem has been fixed and that the chapter two that should have been added in the story has now, at long last, finally been added. I am so sorry for the confusion and the stupidity of it all. I hope you all enjoy the now not so missing and mysterious chapter two.


End file.
